


Bottoms Up

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [6]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: ?????, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Consent Issues, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Kink, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Praise Kink, blowjob, like he's brainwashed but he sure as hell is very into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: The Count visits his obedient little toy.
Relationships: Greven av Gral/Pinky
Series: Sabelsmut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bottoms Up

The door to the holding cell squeaks as the Count pushes it open, a tray of Pinky's favourite food along with a steaming goblet balanced precariously on his palm. It's about time for his new dose... and time for the Count's new dose, as well. A small grin slips onto his face as he steps into the room.

It's been a while since last time.

On the inside, the cell doesn't look that much like, well, a cell. Pinky is very well-behaving, and a warm and comfortable room is the least the Count can do for him.

Speaking of Pinky - he looks up when the Count enters, mouth immediately turning in a genuine smile, eyes hazy. "Master Count!" he greets, eagerly bouncing to his feet.

The Count chuckles, clicking the cell door locked with his heel. He puts down the tray on the small table. "Eager, aren't we, little boy?"

"Anything for you, Master Count!"

The Count hums, tilting his head. "How about you drop the last part of that... just for today?"

Pinky nods, leaning eagerly towards him. "Okay, master!"

Oh, it is _so_ very tempting to have him now... but the poor boy hasn't eaten since yesterday. Food first, the Count sternly tells himself. Feed him first. He goes to sit on Pinky's bed, and Pinky skips after him - he sits down so close he's nearly in the Count's lap. The Count laughs, cradling Pinky's face in his hand and tilting his head towards the light. "You little tease," he purrs, brushing his thumb over Pinky's cheek. "You tempt me."

An excited spark flares to life across Pinky's features. "To what, master?"

The Count shudders and forces himself to pull back, reaching instead for the platter of food. "Eat first, pretty, and then I'll show you." He grabs a piece of the bread, handing it up for Pinky to see.

Pinky dutifully opens his mouth, letting the Count feed him. It's a terror of a situation - Pinky so ready and easily malleable, his adoring gaze locked on the Count's face.

Food first, the Count reminds himself, even as his cock twitches impatiently. Food first.

They do, eventually, finish the food. "Good boy," the Count mutters, trailing his fingers down Pinky's face. Pinky leans into the touch, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. " _Very_ good boy," the Count continues, appreciative. "Only your drink left, now..."

Pinky nods, opening his mouth and sitting perfectly still while the Count pours the drink. Carefully, he puts a hand to Pinky's throat. He feels him swallows and closes his eyes briefly to keep himself in check. " _Good_ ," he says when Pinky finishes the whole cup. His eyes are even hazier now. "Are you ready to feel good, pretty boy?"

Pinky, still with half-lidded eyes, leans towards him and nods. "Yes, master, always, anything for you."

The Count stands, unbuttoning his pants to pull out his aching dick. "Then make me feel good first."

Still on the bed, Pinky shifts forward - familiar with the routine of this by now. He closes that wonderful little mouth of his around the Count's dick, licking and sucking up and down the shaft. It doesn't take long of this before the Count tells him to stop. "You're doing great," he coos, hand fisted in Pinky's hair. "Now turn over. Show me your pretty little ass."

"Yes, master!"

The Count doesn't hesitate before shoving right in, and he muffles a curse. Pinky, through the haze, moans. "Be _loud_ , little one," the Count instantly demands, for the sound lit his nerve endings on fire. "Be as loud as you want -!"

And Pinky, bless his little soul, is. It's not long before the Count cums, one hand in Pinky's hair and the other curled around his hard dick. Not one to wait for others, he says, "Come for me, Pinky," and with a muffled shout - his face is shoved into the pillows - Pinky does, cum splattering over the Count's hand.

The Count raises his trembling fingers to his mouth to lick off what he can before leaning down and kissing Pinky's ear. "Well done," he murmurs, before pulling out. Pinky lets out a broken little whine. "I'll see you soon, pretty."

And with that, he gathers his things and leaves, a pleased smile curling his lips.


End file.
